Desolas Arterius II
"We fight, or we die." Desolas Arterius II (2152 CE - present) is a Council Spectre and former Hierarchy Cabalist. He is famous for his leading role in saving the Citadel during the Eden Prime War in 2183, and later bringing an end to the threat of a galaxy-wide extinction event during the Reaper War in 2186. As a Spectre candidate, Desolas was mentored by decorated Spectre-Agent Nihlus Kryik, whom he later mated with and married. The couple has four children together - Janus, Sarena, Cassian, and Alasius. Prior to his career as a Spectre, Desolas served in the Human Systems Alliance as part of the Citadel Council's Interspecies Military Integration Plan (IMIP), after his Cabal was wiped out in a thresher maw attack on the Human colony of Akuze in 2177. Before the unprecedented massacre that robbed him of his adopted family, Desolas had been training to become the successor to the rank of Kabalim of the Talae, under the tutelage of his former mentor and lover, Kabalim Alasius Carteia. Desolas is the only known child of the late General Desolas Arterius I and his wife, Lieutenant Maea Abrudas, both of whom served in the Relay 314 Incident. He was born in Cipritine, the capital of the Turian homeworld Palaven, but was soon shipped out to the Turian colony Taetrus for formal training after his biotic potential manifested at age 8. Birth & Childhood The Talae Cabals Disaster at Akuze Alliance Officer Eden Prime War Death & Rebirth Suicide Mission The Reaper War Recovery Starting a Family Divorce & Decline Reuniting with Nihlus Primarch of Palaven The Leviathan War Internment & Exile Leaving for Andromeda (WIP) Desolas had had enough with the Milky Way. He and Nihlus encoded and sent Fidellion & Iacoba a message, which was unfortunately not decoded in time. This included a message to the Duarchs, informing of them of certain abdication of the throne. Desolas' message to the Duarchs was not released until after Antraxes' reign, for fear of it legitimizing Antraxes' rule. Relationships * Nihlus Kryik - Desolas' mate for life. They met during the Normandy's shakedown run, and went through a lot together. Nihlus is Desolas' soulmate. Load-out * Primary Weapon: Disciple (Asari semi-automatic shotgun, modified for Turian physiology. Gifted to Desolas by Asari Justicar Samara, after saving her daughter Falere.) * Secondary Weapon: M-12 Locust (Human automatic submachine gun, modified for Turian physiology. Modded beyond recognition. Gifted to Desolas by master thief Kasumi Goto, after killing her lover's murder. Kassa Fabrications.) * Tertiary W'eapon: '''M-77 Paladin (Turian prototype semi-automatic pistol. Gifted to Desolas by Nihlus Kryik on the eve of the Battle of Taetrus. Armax Arsenal.) * '''Armour:' Daemon prototype armour (Turian light armour. Designed by Nihlus Kryik in collaboration with Serrice Council.) * Biotic Amplifier: Cerberus Skunkworks' prototype Prometheus model (military grade, L5n) * Omni-tool: Ariake Technologies' Logic Arrest model (Human, military grade, modified for Turian physiology) Disciple * Microphasic Pulse * Thermal Sink * Synchronised Pulsar M-12 Locust * Phasic Jacketing * Heat Sink Capacity * Microfield Pulsar M-77 Paladin * Sabot Jacketing * Smart Rounds * Titan Pulsar * Cranial Trauma System * Power Magnifier * Harpoon Rounds Powers * Biotic Charge: '''Recharge Speed: 8 sec // Damage: 850 // Force: 1275 N // Barrier Restored: 100% * '''Lash: '''Recharge Speed: 4.80 sec // Damage: 180 // Force: 1200 N * '''Throw: '''Recharge Speed: 3.20 sec // Damage: 200 // Force: 1320 N // Radius: 2 m * '''Shockwave: '''Recharge: 6.40 sec // Damage: 375 // Force: 875 N // Radius: 2.60 m // Range: 24 m * '''Slam: '''Recharge Speed: 3.20 sec // Force: 1980 N * '''Barrier: '''Recharge Speed: 8 sec // Damage Reduction: 40% // Damage: 750 // Radius: 4.50 m * '''Carnage: '''Recharge Speed: 8 sec // Damage: 525 // Radius: 1.50 m * '''Lift Grenades: '''Damage: 1350 // Radius: 8 m // Duration: 6 sec * '''Biotic Blink: '''Evade incoming attacks by teleporting biotically over short distances * '''Syphoning Strikes: '''Melee kills restore biotic barrier Lineage and Relations Desolas is descended from several ancient and powerful military families, through the bloodlines of both his mother and father. On his mother's side, Desolas is a direct descendant of Markus Abrudas, the first Primarch of Carthaan and lifelong friend of the legendary Primarch Aurelion of Palaven. Through the same bloodline, Desolas shares a common ancestor with the modern-day members of House Aurelos: as a tribute for his service during the Unification War, Aurelion granted Markus his eldest daughter, Trebia Aurelos, thus uniting both their houses in political matrimony. On his father's side, Desolas is a direct descendant of the infamous Quinteia Arterius, the last of the colonial warlords to hold out against Palaven during the climax of the Unification War. She is most famously remembered for being paraded through the streets of Cipritine after her eventual capture, as part of a grand triumph in celebration of Palaven's victory over the rebel colonies. Quinteia is historically recorded as being the first cabalist, surrendering her freedom in exchange for the promise that her twin sons would be spared from the ancient Turian ritual of Sanguis Purifico (whereby one's bloodline is eradicated through ceremonial slaughter, as punishment for high treason). Other influential figures in Desolas' ancestry include: Admiral Quintus Arterius, a Duarch Classium of Palaven during the 9th Century; Legatus Geminax Abrudas, the first Turian ambassador to the Vol Protectorate, responsible for formulating the Lenos Treaty of 717 CE, which assimilated the Volus into the Turian Empire as a client race; Gaia Abrudas, the first Turian ambassador to the Citadel, 800 CE; and Traianus Ursivus, Primarch of Palaven from 1498 to 1517 CE. A distant relative of Desolas' is the famous naval commander Dea Praeton, captain of Ark Natanus, who perished when Natanus collided with the Scourge in the Andromeda Galaxy, in 2819 CE. Desolas' paternal grandmother, Melaena Praeton, was Dea's great-aunt, making Dea his second cousin. Desolas' first cousin once removed on his mother's side, Admiral Raherix Ursivus, was assassinated by Cerberus in 2182 CE. An unknown Cerberus operative sabotaged the Human cruiser SSV Anixara, which had been transporting Raherix to Arcturus Station to observe the unveiling of the new SSV Normandy, on behalf of the Joint Military Council. As the Anixara was launched into FTL by the Arcturus-Widow mass relay, an unstable chemical catalyst was released into the cruiser's metallic hydrogen fuel tanks via a timed injection, triggering an explosion which severely weakened the vessel's structural integrity. The Anixara then broke apart inside the FTL corridor, it's compromised hull unable to endure the stress of travelling at faster than light speeds. All hands aboard were killed instantaneously. In the aftermath of the disaster, the Alliance-lead inquiry attributed the explosion to faulty engineering - a verdict most likely engineered by Cerberus to conceal deliberate Human involvement in such a high-ranking Hierarchy official's death. It is believed that Cerberus targeted Raherix due to his anti-human sentiments and his desire for the Turian Hierarchy to possess sole command of the Normandy, rather than leasing her out to the Human Systems Alliance or submitting to dual ownership. Online * Citadel E-Mail: desolas.arterius@citadel.civ.pub * Personal E-Mail: cobrastyle_vanguard@citadel.civ.pub * SpecTRe E-Mail: desolas.arterius@citadel.mil.cc * Alliance E-Mail: desolas.arterius@earth.mil.sa * Hierarchy E-Mail: desolas.arterius@palaven.mil.ae * Taetrian E-Mail: desolas.arterius@taetrus.??.?? Gamer Profile for: CobrastyleVanguard Galaxy of Fantasy '''Characters (Citadel Servers): * Urdnot Des, Level 512 Krogan Battlemaster ** Character Title: * Desolas Arterius II: Level 404 Turian Vanguard Guild Affiliations: * (Name WIP) Characters (Palaven Servers): * Urdnot Des, Level 15 Krogan Vanguard Spectre Operations * Most Played: Nihlus Kryik, the Attican Scourge Gallery Des-spectre.png|Circa 2186 mass_effect__commander_desolas_ii_by_shonni_etta-dbeacyh.png|Circa 2186 young_des__cabalist_by_shonni_etta-dbp5n6d.png|Desolas as a young Cabalist mass_effect_oc__des_as_primarch_by_shonni_etta-dbd7t6q.png|Primarch Desolas Arterius II des_fullbody_with_biotics_by_shonni_etta-db9sge6.png|Desolas Arterius II using biotics and an asari sword turian_oc__des__alliance_armour__by_shonni_etta-dbbjzdf.png|Desolas Arterius II in his Systems Alliance armour statue_of_the_savior_by_shonni_etta-dbcamgk.png|A statue made to commemorate Desolas' actions during the Reaper War des_fais_by_shonni_etta-dbcr4pm.png|Young cabalist Desolas des__during_a_happy_time_by_shonni_etta-dbcn807.png|Young Cabalist Desolas des__get_back_by_shonni_etta-dbcq6sm.png|Desolas Arterius II circa 2185 biotic_charge_by_shonni_etta-dbc6f8d.png|Desolas Arterius II using biotics mass_effect__the_commander_by_shonni_etta-dbd3jdf.png|Desolas Arterius II, circa 2186 des__shock_sets_in_by_shonni_etta-dbdktha.png|Desolas Arterius after being rescued from Akuze, circa 2177 des__rude_awakening_by_shonni_etta-dbdb291.png|Desolas Arterius II after being revived, circa 2185 Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Spectres Category:Cyborgs Category:Biotics Category:Cabalists Category:House Arterius